HP Story Ideas
by Anathema-Black
Summary: Just some ideas that popped into my head. Not sure if I'll actually turn them into fanfics. If anyone else wants to use these ideas, they are more then welcome to. Just let me know so that I can enjoy reading them too. *grins*
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Some Ideas

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling and associates own _Harry Potter_ and all characters from the series. Any characters I make are completely fictional and neither belongs in the original _Harry Potter_ series nor in real life. I am writing this for fun, not profit.

**Summary:** Just some ideas that popped into my head. Not sure if I'll actually turn them into fanfics. If anyone else wants to use these ideas, they are more then welcome to. Just let me know so that I can enjoy reading them too. *grins*

_**Chapter 1 ~ Lily Lynn Evans… or is it Riddle?**_

Harry sighed as the potion went from an acid green color to a nice dark purple that seemed to have red glitter in it. Looking at Hermione, the two grinned.

"As I told you at the beginning of this class, this potion will show your part of your wizarding ancestory. As this potion is a bit… tempermental, it may show just a few of your most recent ancestors, or it may show your family all the way back to a thousand years. If you are muggleborn, then it will just show your name. Now, if you all are finished, you will prick your finger with the, sterile, needle provided and allow a drop to fall on the parchment. Then you will take three drops of the potion, and drop it on top of the blood. As this is the easiest step, if any of you dunderheads manage to mess it up, I will strangle you myself."

A whimper could be heard from Neville's direction and Hermione tried to shoot the boy an encouraging look, but at Snape's scowl both Harry and Hermione hastened to grab their needles. Hermione went first and Harry watched as the potion and blood lingered for a moment before shifting to spell out _Hermione Jean Granger_. After a second, a line appeared above her name and started to build her family tree. Though Hermione's name was red, Hermione's father's name was blue and her mother's name was purple. And while the tree went no further than her father's name on that side of her family, they line continued to add more purple names to Hermione's mother's ancestors until it finally reached red names.

Both Harry and Hermione gapped as they saw the names _Filch_ and _McGonagall_.

"Well, Miss Granger, it seems as though you're not as muggleborn as everyone thought… Potter! Why haven't you tested your blood yet?!"

Harry scowled but pricked his finger and got to work. It didn't take long and Harry smiled as he saw his parent's names appear in red above his, his mother's showing up as _Lily Lynn Evans_, being as that was her maiden name. Above _James Charlus Potter's_ name came two more names, _Richard Cygnus Potter_ and _Melanie Anne McKinnon_. Above _Richard_ was _Charlus James Potter_ and _Dorea Violetta Black_, above _Melanie_ was _Anthony Wayne McKinnon_ and _Crystal Marie McCoy_. Harry smiled before looking back at his mother's name, hoping that his mother was the descendant of squibs, like Hermione.

Harry blinked in confusion for a second as he saw that his mother's mother was listed as _Rosalie Leanne Evans nee' White_. Her name was in blue, showing that she was a muggle. But Lily's father wasn't listed as an Evans… in fact, Harry's eyes bugged out as he saw the name in red lettering. _Tom Marvolo Riddle_. Harry gapped at the name and next to him, Hermione gasped. Above Riddle's name, were listed _Merope Cecilia Gaunt_ and _Tom Elliot Riddle_.

"Well Potter? Find any new…"

Harry glanced up in time to see the shock on Snape's face as the man paled, before the parchment was snatched from the table.

"Potter, stay after class today."

Harry managed to nod before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Some Ideas

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling and associates own _Harry Potter_ and all characters from the series. Any characters I make are completely fictional and neither belongs in the original _Harry Potter_ series nor in real life. I am writing this for fun, not profit.

**Summary:** Just some ideas that popped into my head. Not sure if I'll actually turn them into fanfics. If anyone else wants to use these ideas, they are more then welcome to. Just let me know so that I can enjoy reading them too. *grins*

_**Chapter 2 ~ Stella Rose Black**_

"Why the hell do we have a Slytherin in Headquarters?!"

Harry heard Hermione sigh at Ron's outburst. The Slytherin, a girl, wasn't one he knew, as she was in Ginny's year. She was pretty, with curling black hair and honey eyes. Her features were similar to Sirius', but softer and didn't look bad on the girl.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, I thought you would see that not all Slytherins were bad. After all, we do have Severus here very often."

Ron continued to grumble, and Sirius snorted in the corner.

"That's enough Albus. I'll introduce her."

Everyone but Dumbledore looked in surprise at Moody.

"Thank you Alastor. Good day everyone."

And with that, Dumbledore swept from the room. Pretty soon every went back to staring at the Slytherin girl, but Mad-Eye hobbled up to her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone, this is Stella Rose. She is the daughter of Roselia, who, many of you don't know, was the younger sister of Madam Rosmerta."

Surprise could be seen on all the younger occupants of Grimmauld Place and a mild curiousity could be seen on the older occupants.

"Until now, Rosmerta and I have been caring for the girl."

"Woah! Why were you helping?!"

Mad-Eye scowled at Ron's wide-eyed outburst before he huffed.

"If you must know, Rosmerta and Roselia are part of the Moody family. In fact, they are my first cousins."

Now everyone in the room was staring in surprise, trying to process that Madam Rosmerta was related to this man.

"Black! You had a one night stand with little Roselia on the night that young Potter was born, correct?!"

"Well-I-uh, I-I-I, was drunk! And-"

"No excuse! Black! Meet Stella Rose Black, your daughter!"

A thud could be heard throughout the entire house as Sirius fainted, Kreacher cackling in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Some Ideas

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling and associates own _Harry Potter_ and all characters from the series. Any characters I make are completely fictional and neither belongs in the original _Harry Potter_ series nor in real life. I am writing this for fun, not profit.

**Summary:** Just some ideas that popped into my head. Not sure if I'll actually turn them into fanfics. If anyone else wants to use these ideas, they are more then welcome to. Just let me know so that I can enjoy reading them too. *grins*

_**Chapter 3 ~ The Seven Deadly Sins**_

A third side to the war has arrived. No one knows who leads it. They just know him by the alias of Sin. He is followed by seven people, each with a nickname of the seven deadly sins. They kill Death Eaters and the members of the Order of the Phoenix equally. They Obliviate muggles about the existence of the magical world, whether those muggles have magical family members or not. They kill muggles that abuse children, just as they kill magical folk that do the same.

Their real identities are hidden. They wear grey cloaks, white cloths to cover their lower face and black sunglasses to cover their eyes. They wear white gloves over their hands, and black boots on their feet. Their symbol is that of a snake and a phoenix curled protectively around the Deathly Hallows.

No one knows what their real stance on the war is.

No one knows that they are no older than school children.

No one knows that the "Savior of the Light", Harry Potter, is Sin.

And no one but Sin and his seven deadly generals know his reason for his choice to change sides in the war.


End file.
